1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fabricated food products, and particularly, fabricated shellfish products.
2. Discussion of Prior Teachings
Shellfish, crustacea and mollusks are major food sources which are becoming expensive and scarce.
Attempts are presently being made to utilize low quality parts and pieces resulting from processing or undesirable small size materials to prepare quality food products which command a higher price. For instance, fabricated shrimp can be prepared byextruding comminuted shrimp and a binder such as texturized vegetable protein or alginate (cured with calcium into a gel). However, some of these products have deficiencies in flavor and texture. Fabricated shrimp must be made from an extrudable mass, and must be capable of machine handling in such treatments as boiling, breading and freezing as well as having freeze-thaw stability. Fabricated shrimp without a binder tends to disintegrate on boiling.
In Ser. No. 300,722, filed Sept. 10, 1981, it is disclosed that a fabricated shellfish product which overcomes these problems can be prepared by extruding a mixture of small size shellfish meat using a total or partial binder of a whey protein composition having at least 30% protein, e.g. a whey protein concentrate and more preferably from a whey protein concentrate which has been treated to reduce the thermogelation temperature thereof. While the product overcomes some deficiencies, other deficiencies such as texture could be improved. It was also noted that an emulsified blend was too soupy for immediate extrusion and had to set for 30-60 minutes before it could be extruded.
It is known that sodium tripolyphosphate at a level of 0.05% is used in a commercial fabricated shrimp product. The effect of this amount on texture is considered to be minimal.